What We Gained
by DarkMoonX
Summary: ON HOLD.Zombies are attacking Haven City.Torn and Keira make their way toward the old city Palace to meet with Ashelin but they have to do it injured and on foot.Things are bad in Haven yet while this goes on romance sparks between Torn and Keira.
1. War and Alcohol

A/N: This is a TornxKeira romance. Zombies attack Haven City. Torn and Keira have to get to the Palace together but zombies get in the way. It's weird but I just had the idea! How awesome would it be to have zombies attack Haven City?? Set a year after Jak 3. Review please!

* * *

I had been drinking too much again. Or, that's what Jak had said before he left the Naughty Ottsel. It was already one in the morning but I didn't want to move, so I sat there, slumped on the stool with my bottle in my hand. My eyes drooped. I was in deep thought, trying to stay sober. I didn't want to get drunk. It really wasn't my thing; and being the commander of the Freedom League, I bet it made me look bad, slurring and stumbling around. Even though my men told me to loosen up. Still, it wasn't something that I cared to do. And on top of it I was stressed out from commanding my troops and re-building the city. _As if you need something else to depress you more,_ I thought. 

"Why am I talking to myself.." I mumbled low. I sighed and stood up too fast, which caused me to sway. I took one last swig of my whiskey and left.

Once outside I sighed in relief. The night air was cool and damp. There would be rain soon. I staggered a little walking to my zoomer, which I was glad had a roof because it was just the beginning of autumn and getting colder. I opened the door to my zoomer and fumbled with my keys. I was worn, my face rugged and pale, and the shadows under my eyes deepening. On top of it all my back was giving me problems. I was a complete and utter mess.

Soon I was driving steadily back to my apartment in the newer part of Haven City; the part of Haven City that wasn't utterly destroyed. Since the war had gone on the Underground was in ruble. I had gone back there a few days after the war was over to see what I could retrieve. Now most of Haven's citizens were bunked in smaller complexes that were all connected. Despite them being smaller, they were nicer. I lived by myself but told Jak that he could stay anytime he wanted since he didn't stay in Haven enough to rent one.

I wanted to stay alert and awake so I turned on the radio. Despite my dizziness I made it to the my apartment safely and when I walked through the door I felt my mind clearing. Jak wasn't there, which was becoming more common these days. When he wasn't in Haven City he was in Spargus, though he told me that he wasn't ready to rule the desert city yet. He was struck between Haven and Spargus. He loved them both and often traveled between the two. Until he was ready to become the leader of Spargus someone else stood in his place: Sig. This week though, he was in Haven City to help clean up a lot of damage that was done by the war between us and the metal heads and the dark makers only a year ago. And boy would it takeyears, what with building more houses for Haven's growing population.

I didn't even bother with taking a shower or anything else. I gulped down a glass of water and crashed on my bed. Thoughts of war and smoke flooded my mind, as they did every night, of men laying on the ground covered in blood. I eventually pushed them away and slept.


	2. A Helpful Hand

The clock woke me up too early. Well, it wasn't any earlier than any normal day but waking up at 5 am after a night of drinking wasn't what I'd call the start of a good day. I sat on the side of my bed, slumped and weary still. It was still dark outside but the city sounded like it was already awake. I was falling into a prolonged depression that was only deepening. I didn't like to admit it but everyone knew of my change of mood. I wasn't usually energetic but I at least tried to keep a cool, calm mood around myself. Now I was mostly monotonous and way more harsh than I used to be. Everyone tried to keep away from me more these days. I seldom had house visits anymore.

I pushed myself up onto my feet and rubbed my eyes. I looked for my white undershirt and put it on as I headed for the kitchen. I didn't feel like eating but I knew I needed to. Eventually I settled on leftover pizza that had set in the fridge for two days now.

As I saw the windows brightening with light I started to dress. I needed to be at the old part of town where the market used to be. We had gotten a lot cleaned up but there was still a lot of work to be done. The market was where I would be today, watching the progress of the men there.

As commander of the Freedom League it was my responsibility to give out orders on daily city work. My men worked six days a week, which only gave them a day off to rest fully. The work had to be done and we could waste no time since Haven was growing in population. The lieutenants ordered the different units scattered around Haven, instructing work plans in many different spots so that Haven wasn't being cleaned up in only one spot. Ashelin was currently in rule of the city and was doing a good job, despite her father being a back-stabbing bastard.

I put my guns in their holsters on my waist and left my apartment. I rode out to the old market and soon construction was under way. I helped the men with the work and gave out orders as to where things needed to go. Around noon, when the sun was high in the sky and the men took a quick break I got a call on my transmitter. It was Ashelin.

"Torn," she said. "I need you to relocate to another part of town."

I sighed. "Where?"

"Where the old KG prison used to be."

"Alright I'll be on it."

I sighed and gave final orders to the lieutenant at the market and left on my zoomer. Once there I saw that the unit wasn't very big. Typically, we had many volunteers to help clean the city and we took whatever help we could take. That was one of those groups today. Citizens giving up their time almost put a smile on my face. When I neared the group, which only consisted of about ten people, I realized that I knew some of them. Tess, a few guys that I knew, and Keira were there.

Without thinking my eyes lingered on Keira for a little too long. She had grown a lot since the first time I met her a couple of years ago and being a male I couldn't help but notice a pretty girl. I cleared my throat. "Alright people we need all of the scraps of old burnt pipes, parts of building and houses, and bullet shells cleared of this area. We need to dump it all in the big dumpster over there so someone needs to get a wheelbarrow and wheel the trash over while the rest of you clear it out. If you find any guns I want them stacked over here. Any questions?" Everyone was silent. "Alright let's get started." The group started and immediately made good progress. This part of town was what needed most attention now that the upper area had been mostly cleared and was starting to be rebuilt for homes.

While I was working on helping some of the men move a big piece of wall that had fallen down I heard a yelp. I looked over to see that Tess was screaming and pointing at something on the ground.

"I hate spiders!" she yelled.

I narrowed my eyes. This was why I hated working with female volunteers. "Tess what's wrong?" I asked, walking over to her.

"Come_ on_ Torn, I can't work with those things creeping around."

"Then go back home, you're holding us up." I squished the spider and scraped it off my boot. I raised my brows and she smirked. Then she walked away and went back to work.

That's when I noticed Keira looking over at me. I smiled at her, my heart stopping a moment, but it soon faded as I saw a piece of old wall coming toward her. She noticed my frown and looked back. I couldn't warn her so I did the only thing I could; I ran and pushed her out of the way, knocking her to the ground, but it was too late for me. The wall had crashed down on my leg as I tripped and fell into the dirt. I grunted in pain. That was no light wall. It felt like pure concrete.

"Torn!" Keira yelled. She rushed to my side as did the others. I felt embarrassed. I was a commander dammit not a squirming baby. The men all heaved to lift the wall and I crawled out.

"I'm fine." I said to them. Keira was on her knees, her hand near her mouth as if she was worried. I tried standing up but failed miserably.

"I'll call Ashelin to send in a zoomer." Keira said.

"That's not necessary. I'm fine, really."

She raised an eyebrow at me and I winced in pain. I couldn't say no to that look.

"Wow Torn you saved Keira's life!" Tess said.

"Yeah? Well, I would've sacrificed more than this to save her." I looked over to see her look at me thoughtfully and I saw her cheeks go scarlet.

Once everyone had checked on me to see if I was ok I told them to take a break and they finally cleared out of my way. That is, except for Keira and Tess. I talked her into not calling a medical zoomer and surprisingly she didn't. I eventually stood on my feet, though I limped the rest of the day. When the evening was nearing I called a halt. Tess had gone earlier and the men were clearing out, asking if I was ok as they went. I nodded and they believed me. The fact was, I was hurting, _real_ bad. Keira was the one who spoke up about it.

"Why are you still here?" I asked her. She looked hurt by my comment and looked down. "Hey Keira I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you should have left already."

"And leave you here with your leg like that? Come on Torn I know that you can't walk straight." She stood with her arms crossed.

I raised my eyes to meet hers. They were like looking at an emerald sea. She was a really pretty girl. "I'm fine." I said.

"Let me drive you home." She said.

"You don't have to do that." I started walking toward my zoomer, limping, trying to conceal the pain in my face, but Keira blocked my way, putting her hands on my shoulders as if to stop me. And man was her look _serious._

"Torn, I'm not stupid and you don't have to lie to me. I'm only trying to help a friend in need. I won't take no for an answer."

"Ok." I sighed. I limped to my zoomer and she climbed in the driver's side.

"Where's your zoomer?" I asked.

"I'm working on it. I came with Tess." she said, cranking the engine. Soon we were on our way.

"I see. You were going to ride with me regardless."

She giggled and I smiled. "You know you really should see a doctor Torn. I won't tell anyone if you do. I know how you are about your image."

"Is that so?" I asked.

She looked over at me and I caught a glimpse of something in her smiling eyes. Something I had never seen before.

"Well, I don't want to go to any doctor."

"You're just stubborn."

"And you aren't?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I knew that Keira had constantly brushed off many guys in Haven City. She seemed very stubborn to me from past experiences that had happened. "Well, for one you won't give one guy in this city a chance."

Her hands stiffened on the wheel and I smiled crookedly. "I can't help it if there are no real _men_ in this city that are attracted to just me instead of my looks." she said.

"Sorry," I said. "Well I happen know that you're a great girl _and_ you're pretty." And I meant it.

"Thanks." she mumbled and I chuckled.

When we got to my apartment Keira, after I finally gave in, helped me to the door. I sat on my bed and winced. My entire right leg felt as if someone had stabbed me.

"Torn I'm worried. I don't think you'll be able to get around without help."

I sighed. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine. How do you think I managed a war?"

She looked down and smiled. "Well at least let me look at it."

"No." I said, limping over to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. A couple of pain pills and I'd feel fine. If Keira would only leave then I could clean my wound.

"Torn stop acting like the big tough guy for once and let me look at it."

"Keira," I said, popping four pain killers into my mouth. "I'm a grown guy I can take care of myself ok?" I downed the pills with a gulp of water and downed the whole glass.

"Goodnight then Commander." she said, which made me feel regret. Regret that I made her feel so bad that she had to call me Commander instead of by my name. It showed that she didn't consider me very friendly or open with her.

"Goodnight Keira," I said. "Thank-you for driving me home."

She nodded and turned away. As I heard the door open I limped toward it, regret hitting me too hard in my gut.

"Keira wait." I said but before I could get to the door and while she turned around I heard a rumble and the ground beneath me shook violently. I froze in my steps.


	3. Unfriendly Visit

Glass hit the floor and the lights were flickering violently. It seemed like it went on forever, the earth shaking violently beneath my feet. I kept thinking _earthquake, it's an earthquake_ but my instinct told me that something was very wrong. When everything seemed to stop shaking and the lights went between dimly flickering and going out, I rushed to the door.

"Keira," I said, pulling her up from where she had fallen on the steps, hanging on to the rails. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. What happened?"

"I don't know. Come on." I took her arm and lead her inside, before looking down the street, seeing people screaming. I looked up to see some of the buildings swaying. My eyes widened.

I ran inside quickly, grabbing Keira's hand and heading for the basement. We ran down the steps and jumped into the hellcat parked just inside.

"Torn what's going on?" Keira yelled but I shook my head, opening the garage door. We had to get out of the building before surrounding buildings collapsed on it. Hopefully Freedom League Headquarters still stood.

As I drove out of the garage we heard a loud crash followed by people below us screaming. Keira looked back and gasped. The building I had seen swaying had fell on my apartment.

"Oh my god!" Keira yelled.

"No shit." I said, looking back. We hovered far up in the air away from any swaying buildings and I contacted Ashelin on my transmitter.

"Ashelin what the hell is going on?"

"Torn, it's an invasion! We've got to warn the city! I'm commanding the Freedom League to make ready."

"What are we up against?"

There was a pause.

"Ashelin?"

I felt Keira look over at me with a worried expression on her face.

"I don't know Torn. Meet me where the old Palace used to stand. That's where I am now. And command all troops and citizens on the public radios to arm themselves."

There was click on the transmitter and I could no longer hear her. "Ashelin? _Ashelin_? Dammit she cut me off. Looks like another beating for Haven."

"Torn?" I heard Keira from the passenger seat but I ignored her. I stiffened my hands on the wheel and headed for the old Palace. I needed to contact Jak and now. I hit the button on my transmitter. I had his location on the map, ready to call, when the hellcat tilted violently upward.

Keira screamed as I held on to her so she wouldn't fall out and gripped the wheel to keep the hellcat straight. I looked down below, taking out my pistol but saw no one that had aimed for us.

"Torn!" I heard Keira scream but it was too late. We were spiraling downward toward a building. I turned sharply, grazing the hellcat against the side of the building, which only caused us to turn around and fall to the ground at a slanted angle, the front of the hellcat heading for the ground. I tried to press the gas and doing that saved us being killed by the impact of the ground.

When we hit the ground the hellcat scraped against the street, sliding fast. I heard Keira screaming and the scrape of metal on concrete. We turned over and eventually tumbled over a few times before we landed in the water. My body felt like it was being jolted by sparks of electricity, and when we landed in the water upside down I reacted slowly, too shocked to move. When I could think clearly I took out my knife before we started sinking into the water and cut my and Keira's seat belts. I grabbed her arm and swam, the pain in my leg reacting to the force of my leg kicking in the water, and grabbed onto a ladder that extended to the street above.

I looked toward the hellcat. It was almost enveloped by the water. We had been lucky. Keira and I held onto the rung of the metal ladder. I listened to people screaming up above and I got that feeling again that things were not right.

"Wait here for a second." I said to Keira.

"Torn!" I looked over to see a few scratches on her face.

"It's okay, I'm just seeing if it's clear."

I climbed halfway up the ladder, peering my head over the top of the street. My eyes widened in horror at what I saw..

I sank slowly back into the water. "We're not going up anytime soon." I said.

"Why? What's wrong?"

We both looked upward toward the street while hearing gunshots and citizens scream. "I have to help them." I said.

"Torn you can't!" she said, grabbing my arm.

"What do you expect me to do? Abandon our people?"

"No, but you're injured and you can't do this by yourself."

"Don't tell me what I am and am not capable of." I gave her a cold look and she looked down.

"Please don't leave me." she said.

My face softened. I looked out over the street one more time to see hellcats flying overhead, shooting at the..disfigured people? I was confused. It looked like a lot of the citizens had cleared the area so I sank back into the water.

"I won't leave you here Keira." I said. I knew that she was right. Being submerged in water only made my leg worse and though I had been in worse conditions I was outnumbered, alone with a woman.

I didn't want to attract any attention toward us so I had us swim under the street, built like a dock. With my leg in pain I had to stop and rest every once in a while. I had tried my transmitter but it had stopped working since we had landed in the water. We were out of luck. With a lot of the street lights out and my slow moving it was hard to make any progress. When we got to a point where the street split into two it took a while before I decided which way to go. Remembering we eventually made it to the end, where the street connected with the older part of town which was being rebuilt already. It was a lost cause now.

This part of the street was calm. The gun fire was far behind us in the background but that was my fear. It was quiet up ahead and I was afraid of what we might encounter. I climbed up the ladder to the end of the street only to find that a huge building blocked our way into the next part of the city. I pulled Keira up from the water and she sat down on the street, exhausted.

"Great," I said. "Just brilliant."

Keira looked up to see the building and breathed out, looking down at the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said, her voice shaky.

Upon walking toward the building my leg gave out under me and I grunted. "Dammit."

"I told you I needed to look at it."

I sighed. "Doesn't really matter now. We need to find a way to the old Palace. Ashelin is there. If anything she will send us help."

"Our way is blocked."

"Then we find a way around it."

"Torn..what's going on. What did you see?"

"Just don't worry about it Keira. I don't want to worry you."

"I'm already worried." she said, her voice breaking out in small sobs.

"Listen," I said, turning around to face her, putting my hands on her shoulders. "You have to trust me."

"I do trust you Torn," she said, her eyes filled with tears. "But I'm worried about my father and our friends."

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't good at comforting people. I looked around. The city was dimly lit but something stirred within me. That uneasy feeling again. "Come on, it's not safe here." I said. I stood up, grabbing her arms as I did so.

We both stood in front of the building that we had to get past. "Looks like we go through it." I said.

"Through it? How? It's still falling apart. We'll be crushed."

"Not if we're careful." I reassured.

I walked forward but didn't feel Keira behind me. I looked back to see her still standing still, her arms around her like she was cold.

"Keira," I said, limping to her. "It's okay. I'm with you. I won't let anything happen."

She continued to look up at the building and I touched her cheek lightly with my finger. Her shiny emerald eyes averted to me and my heart nearly stopped. Even now her eyes ceased to amaze me. I took her hand and lead her to the building.


	4. The Creature

The building was bound to collapse completely eventually. If it happened now, as we made our way silently and carefully through shattered glass and wobbling ground, we would be crushed with it. As we passed carefully through, my breathing intensifying with the enclosed space and heat, along with the increasing pain in my leg, I saw blood spattered in many places. I continued on, reminding myself I had seen worse, but I felt Keira's hand tighten around mine and heard her sniff behind me. I didn't want her to see all of this but what was I to do?

I held her hand tighter but after a while I felt the smoke from debris choking me. I leaned up against an unstable wall and closed my eyes, panting and sweating hard.

"Torn are you alright?" Keira asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's my leg," I sighed. "Guess I should have listened to a woman's advice and had it checked out."

I heard her sigh but she couldn't force a smile. When my breathing had slowed down we continued on. Eventually we found a way out the other side. We had taken a huge risk but we had made it. We were a step closer to reaching the Palace. I saw no Freedom League cruisers in the air at all. In fact, everything was unnaturally quiet. Haven City was _never_ quiet. Despite what I had been through in the past years of my life, this scared me more than anything: The death cold silence of Haven City.

I helped Keira through the shattered window and she jumped down onto the street. I pulled my pistols out, limping quietly in front of us. I beckoned for Keira to come but put one of my free fingers to my mouth to silence her. She stuck close by, almost touching me, as we made our way down the street. The street lights were flickering and the further we went the darker it became. We were walking into what used to be Haven's busy section but since the war it had been destroyed. We had done well the previous weeks in progressing toward cleaning it up. Looked like things were looking down again.

I was annoyed and pissed, as well as tired and in pain. We heard distant screams every so often and strange noises that we had never heard before. Keira clung to my arm when we heard a loud noise close to us. I backed us up against the wall of an old house that had started to be rebuilt, my gun pointed upward, waiting for anything coming. What we saw shocked Keira more than myself. I had seen 'it' already, but I didn't know what 'it' was. Keira's grip on my arm tightened, her fingers digging into my sleeve. The 'creature', which looked like a human yet looked unnatural, dirty, _dead_, walked slowly, as if in a trance. It was alone as far as I was concerned. I looked around, looking out for others, but saw none.

"Stay here." I whispered to Keira, giving her one of my pistols while I took the other.

I limped silently forward, the pressure on my leg paining my steps. When I was about fifteen feet or so away from the creature, I pointed my gun at it. "Who are you?" I asked audibly.

It turned around and upon seeing me it stretched its hands out, its fingers and body brown and frail, bones showing and its veins black. My eyes widened in horror as I saw its face, its eyelids half open and its mouth making unearthly human noises. Other than looking like a dead person who had been disintegrating it had human traits: Long ears, though chipped and torn, and of average height.

It drooled as it stepped toward me and I realized that this was no human like me, but something different, wrong. "I'll help you!" I yelled. "Just stop and I can help you!" It's speed was picking up and my limping did me no good walking backward. I pointed my gun at it and shot, but it didn't seem to impact it by much. A hit to the arm only seemed to make it more angry. I shot again yet I got the same result.

"Fuck!" I turned and ran, feeling it behind me. Then I heard another gunshot. Over and over and over again. About five or six times. I looked up. It was Keira. I looked over to see the creature laying on the ground. She had managed to shoot it several times in places where it wouldn't be able to walk. I walked back over to it, taking out my knife, and panting I sliced its head off so that it was officially dead. Despite not wanting to touch its corpse I did anyway. If there were others I didn't want them coming after us after they saw this one dead. I buried it in a pile of ruble and old house parts on the ground. Then, taking Keira's hand in mine, we ran from the scene.

I didn't know what to do, then a thought hit me. The Underground. I had gone back there after the war to retrieve some things and even had attempted to fix the place up. It stayed locked up and secure, though it still needed some work done. We ran all the way there, alert and cautious. I didn't want to encounter anything else in my condition, with little ammo and Keira with me. When we did get to the hideout I locked the door securely behind us and checked the whole place for anyone or anything.

When I had checked the place I got a cup of water for me and Keira. We both drank it fast and had a second and third even. Keira sat on one of the bottom bunk beds, her arms wound around her legs. I sat beside her, straightening my hurt leg out in front of me.

"Torn," she said. "What was that thing?"

I sighed, rubbing my face with my hands. "I don't know."

"I'm scared." she said quietly.

"It's alright." I said, my voice pained. All I could focus on was the pain in my leg, and how it was only worsening.

"Torn you really need to do something about your leg."

I sighed, giving in. I was in so much pain that I couldn't disagree with her. I stood up and unbuckled my pants, taking them completely off, which caused Keira to blush. I sat back down on the bed in pain but Keira had me lay down. I took my shirt off as well, as hot as it was, but my white undershirt remained on. So I laid there, in my briefs, when I heard Keira gasp.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking up, sitting up on my elbows.

"Torn you have a big bruise, and there's been a nail stuck inside your leg for the whole day. It also looks like you broke something. You idiot! How did you not know that it was there?"

"Well, this day hasn't exactly been normal. I haven't had time to check." I said rather harshly.

Keira got up off the bed. "Where's the first aid kit?" she asked.

"On the wall behind the table."

She found it and soon returned. She took out ointments, bandages, and small tools used for self use.

"Let me do it." I said.

"No Torn I can do this."

"You don't know what you're doing."

"Well you're a good judge of character. I happen to know a few things about this. Who do you think helped medicate some of the troops during the war?"

I laid back down and let her take control after that. She pulled the nail out of my leg, which caused me to grunt in pain. She cleaned the wound and salved it, then wrapped it securely in a long strip of bandage.

I sighed in relief that it was clean and the medicine in the ointment had already numbed some of the pain. "Thanks Keira."

"Don't mention it."

I raised up on my elbows again and looked at her. She was tired and as exhausted as I was. More than all of that I think she was scared. "Maybe you should get some sleep."

She hesitated. "I can't."

"You need to."

"What if something..comes in?"

"Nothing is coming in here. The door is locked."

"I'm scared Torn."

I sighed. "Come here," I said. I moved over and she sat beside me. I pulled the covers out and put them over her. "Lay down."

She did hesitantly but I think she was glad to have someone close by.

"Get some sleep Keira. I'll keep watch."

"Thanks." she said and it wasn't long before her breathing became quiet and she fell asleep.

I felt her body lean more into me as she reached deep sleep and her skin was warm against mine. I closed my eyes. It was nice feeling another human so close and warm while the city was quiet outside.

Sometime during the night, while I felt myself slipping into sleep, Keira stirred. She groaned in her sleep and moved closer to me, which made my eyes shoot open. She had literally rolled half way on top of me. I laid there, still, unable to move, part of me not wanting to wake her and the other part not wanting to actually move her. Looking at her face, I felt the tingle that any man looking at a beautiful woman would feel. It moved throughout my body too, sending a new feeling to places I wish it wouldn't have. It was hard not to feel that way when her_ breasts_ were up against my chest.

I took a deep breath and rolled her over and breathed out in relief when she didn't wake up. She had her back to me now and I finally settled down, all of me, and fell asleep.


	5. A Plan

A/N: This is a bit short but at least I updated! I've been debating whether or not I should change some of the storyline. I changed the title. It still has sort of zombie like creatures in it but the title is a bit more appealing. Read and review please! Thanks. :)

* * *

I woke to the sight of Keira's eyes looking sleepily at me. She apparently had rolled over again during the night because she was laying on me. She moved, blushing and sitting up.

"Sorry," She said. "I tend to move a lot."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I said casually in a sarcastic tone.

"I wonder what time it is." she said.

I had forgotten about my leg until I stepped out of bed. Walking on it, I nearly fell, and caught onto the bed post.

"Are you going to need a cane?" Keira asked.

"Very funny." I said, limping to the cabinets to search for any transmitters or clocks. I found none and it only frustrated me. I limped back to the bed, my leg more sore, and put my pants and overshirt on.

Keira put her shoes on and we both filled canteens we had found with water before heading out the door. I had also found some ammo and a couple of spare guns. I gave one to Keira and we left the Underground to have our eyes squinting in the morning sun. In the distance we heard gunfire. I looked around for any of the creatures we encountered the night before but found none along our way down the street. As we progressed an hour into walking, hearing occasional bombs in the distance but not actually seeing anyone, things becoming weirder and weirder, we continued on without restraint. Not one human besides me and Keira were around.

Eventually we stopped, leaning against a wall of an abandoned house. "I don't like this," I said, taking a drink from my canteen. "It's too quiet and things aren't right.

"Torn," Keira said softly. "What _was_ that thing last night?"

I looked up at the crumbling building in front of me. "It want to say that it was a human. But it wasn't." I felt Keira look up at me, both of us in the shadows, and she sighed, shivering.

I moved off the wall and turned toward the part of Haven City that used to connect to Haven's bridge over the market. All of that now seemed impossible to fix. Haven was like a ghost town, and when bombs _did_ go off in the distance they didn't sound like military bombs.

I sighed. "I'm thinking that maybe we need to go back to the Underground."

"But we're close to the Palace."

"Yeah, but I'm afraid of what may be there."

"What do you mean?"

I didn't answer. I was focused on something that I had been tuning my hearing into for the past few minutes. Something was coming toward us.

"Torn-"

I put a finger to my lips and she shrank into the wall, looking around us. I slowly took out my gun and peered quietly around the wall. I blew my breath out in relief when I saw what it was. Only a lone rat amid the city. But where there were rats lay something spoiled. I didn't like the way things were going.

"Come on," I said to Keira quietly. "We're going back. I'll tell you about it when we get there."

When we got back to the Underground, I checked the place again and locked the door. That wasn't hard to do since there was only the main room and then just the bathroom. I also needed to go through the whole place to check for any transmitters. But channeling in the city would be risky.

"Torn tell me what you're thinking, or planning." Keira said, standing in front of me as I searched cabinets and shelves.

I stood up, my fists ground hard into my hips. "Haven City is too quiet. Ashelin would have already sent out troops if we had been attacked. We also haven't seen one person since we decided to swim under the bridge. This all links up to something. If someone or something has attacked Haven City then they're succeeding. We've seen no troops nor have we seen any vehicles."

"But we heard the explosions."

"They weren't military explosives," I said, looking at her, my arms crossed against my chest. "They sounded like signals, perhaps booby traps or some form of morse code. Whatever our enemy is using against us, it's working."

We were both silent for a moment, then Keira suddenly straightened, her eyes wide. "What about Vin? Maybe we can find something at his lab?"

"Not very likely. I doubt that-wait. If anything has hacked into this city's defense system then he would know it. If, that is, his lab is still standing. If not then we're screwed. We can't go to the Palace. That's where Ashelin wanted us. Nothing has seemed right since last night when we came into this part of the city and I have a feeling that she's not in control right now."

Keira looked down, putting her palm to her forehead.

I looked down, not knowing what to do. "Listen," I said. "I'm sure that you're father is alright."

"And if he isn't?" She said, looking at me.

"Then you can blame me."

"It's not your fault Torn."

"I feel like it is."

"Why? You had nothing to do with this attack."

"I feel like I'm failing as a Commander, that's why." I said, my voice rising a little.

"Well at least you're not giving up."

I sighed. "You're right but I can't help but think that many may be dead because of me."

Seeing me frown, Keira took a step toward me. "Torn, I know what you're feeling, but right now I have no one else to follow except you. I know that you're a good Commander who cares about his people. I know because you haven't left me." she said, looking up at me, her eyes weary.

Looking at her in our position, a sudden thought occurring to me that we may be two of the last survivors in Haven City, a new feeling stirred within me. It made my heart skip a beat and nearly made me blush but it also scared me.

"Thanks Keira. I guess I just feel..subdued in our situation. I didn't do anything to help."

"Maybe we're here now because we're _supposed_ to be here. It may be in our hands now."

"I'm sure there are others as well, but until I formulate a plan we're staying here for now." I turned to the table to look at some scrawled out pieces of paper laid out, most of them maps.

A sudden explosion went off outside and rattled the place, making the lights flicker. Keira gasped and clung to the table beside us. I held onto her and took out my pistol, both of us crouching down to the base of the table. After only a matter of seconds it stopped. The lights turned fully on and the hanging lamp above the table kept swinging. I let out a breath of air and closed my eyes. Keira was shaking and I could hear her quietly crying. And the thing that bothered me the most was, I was scared too.


	6. Tension

A/N: Well this is good. I'm getting inspiration again. Hopefully I can keep updating fast. Thanks everyone who's reviewed so far!

* * *

Some time during the night me and Keira ended up in the bed, as we did the previous night, but it was a bit awkward. We both felt each other's tension as the room grew quiet and we laid side by side a distance a part. I couldn't sleep as everything seemed to race through my mind all at once: the attack, Ashelin, my men, Haven City. Everything was bothering me and all of it was making my head ache. On top of it all, every time Keira shifted her body heat and scent drove me crazy. When I had problems and stress as big as what was happening now I always turned to self pleasure to ease my mind and help me cool off. I wanted to do that right now, but with Keira present it was hard, and with her being there, a female, was even harder. I was stressed out, pissed, and horny all at the same time. I considered getting up and going to the bathroom to relieve myself when I heard Keira suddenly sob beside me.

"Keira." I said.

She continued on so I thought that she was dreaming but as I looked over in the dim light I saw that her eyes were open.

"Keira?" I said, raising up on my elbow. "What's wrong?"

"I can't take this Torn," she said. "I'm scared..we're going to die." she turned over and buried her face in the pillow to stop her sudden cry."

I sighed. Dammit I wasn't good at this kind of thing. "Hey," I said, turning her back over. "It's ok, we're not going to die. I'm here."

She held on to me and I suddenly held her close, forgetting that I was a Commander and just her friend. It felt good to have someone to hold and someone alive to share body heat with. Holding her brought out even more than my need to relieve myself. It made me realize just how much I needed this. I had been wanting this for a long time, years, to have someone to hold and feel. It made me burn inside, made me feel alive and without thinking, the emotions intoxicating me, I placed my lips on the curve of her neck, my heart thumping against my chest as my skin prickled. She tensed up but I held her tighter to me, moving my lips upward, toward her jaw, as my hand ran up her back.

It was too much. I couldn't bear it. I was an inch close to moving completely on top of her and kissing her, but before I could do so she pushed against me.

"Torn," she breathed. "What are you doing?"

She raised up and I propped myself up onto an elbow. What had I done? "I was trying to kiss you," I said bluntly. "I'm sorry." I was surprised that I was so daring to come onto her. Then again I couldn't resist the urge.

"It's ok.." she said softly. I saw her blush in the dim light.

I raised up to look at her, my forearms resting on my knees, my hands interlocked."No it's not. I shouldn't have come onto you. I guess that I just..really needed it."

"I have needs too Torn..I'm just worried about a lot of things."

"I know. We both are," We sat silent for a few seconds before I let out a small sigh. "I'm sorry Keira."

"Stop apologizing Torn. It was just unexpected and sudden. I'm a bit confused right now.."

"Let's get some sleep." I said a little harshly. I didn't feel like talking anymore and Keira had ruined my sexual urge. It was rude, mean of me, but I figured that if I slept on it then it would be forgotten. Quite frankly I was a little humiliated. Humiliated that she didn't kiss back and that I possibly ruined our friendship.

When we both laid down, our backs to each other, I felt the tension grow between us. I felt like knocking myself upside the head. Part of me wanted to explain to Keira and the other part was just anger. I was angry and right now just wasn't the time nor place.

* * *

"I'm going to Vin's Lab. I'll be back before dark." I said in the morning.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, I can't risk you getting injured or possibly killed." I said, my face expressionless as I loaded my pistol.

Keira pursed her lips. "I'm a big girl Torn. I think I can handle myself as well as speak for myself."

I sighed, my head tilted slightly as I put my gun in its holster. "All you girls are the same. Damn, bitchy feminists."

I think that Keira was more hurt than angered by what I had just said because as I saw her look at me from the corner of my eyes I held a face of no remorse for what I had said and her eyes looked near to tears, close to spilling over her cheeks. I turned from her and walked toward the door.

"Are you coming or not?"

I heard her footsteps as she followed after me, silent as we both went up. I really don't know why I said that to her. I was having a bad day and I knew that that was no excuse to take it out on Keira but I guess I had let last night get to me, which was wrong. I still felt a bit embarrassed. It_ was_ unexpected, like she had said to me last night, which was why I was trying to act hard now. I wanted her to see the real side of me. Then again, it wasn't the real Torn. Only the pissed off, worn out, agitated, horny Torn. I hated myself then as we walked out into the smoky haze of the day. I could tell that the sun was shining but the haze was so thick that it blocked the shining orb out completely.

I took out one of my pistols and held it in my hand, ready to shoot anything in my way. My leg felt stronger and my limp wasn't as bad. I recovered from things physical injuries easily but I had a feeling that me and Keira wouldn't talking anytime soon.

We got to Vin's lab about an hour or so of quiet, careful walking. Everything inside lay either broken or disconnected. I crouched down on the ground of the lab and picked up a transmitter. It seemed to be in working condition.

"Vin?" I said, standing up. I felt stupid because I knew that he was dead, but his..brain had been put into a computer, so he did live, in a way.

I heard a noise and I heard Keira gasp as Vin appeared on the big screen above us.

"Torn! Boy am I glad you're here! I hate being here alone!"

"Vin what's happening to the city? Me and Keira haven't seen one person in days."

"Ah yes, the city. Well, as far as I'm concerned and what my computer modules are telling me, the city is under attack by a large amount of what we call Night Walkers. They were created by the Dark Makers before Jak destroyed them! Or I could be completely wrong! Some of the Dark Makers may have survived! This is bad, real bad!"

"Stop being pessimistic for a second and tell me where Ashelin is."

"I can't get a hold of her. The last I heard was yesterday and apparently everyone in the city is being forced to join to what these new and improved Dark Makers call their army..Zombies!!"

I winced at the word. "Vin where is Ashelin?"

"I don't know! She could be in the city, she could be out of the city! Either way, she has no control over what's happening!"

"How do these..zombies have so much power?"

"The zombies and the Dark Makers both have attacked. They hacked the defense system and caused all Freedom League military operating systems and mechanisms to go haywire. This caught everyone off guard and even as Ashelin commanded the troops they captured her!"

I rubbed my face with my hand.

"What about my father? Where is Samos?" Keira asked in a worried tone.

"Don't ask me to tell more than I don't know! This is horrible!"

Keira looked down but I stood my ground. "Vin, I need to know how to get into the Palace."

"The Palace? You don't want to go there. That's where the leaders are residing!"

"Precisely. I'm going to kill them."

"You can't just walk up to them and do that! We have to think of a plan!"

"Of course," I said. "They must be planning something big. What I can't understand is that they have so much power. Doesn't make sense."

"Most of everyone obeyed Ashelin's command. It was either that or all of Haven City being wiped out. Their source of power is unknown to me."

"There must have been a reason as to why Ashelin did that. It doesn't sound like something that she would do at all." I thought of the zombies. They looked so human like, yet they wouldn't react to anything that I said. "Everything must link up together somehow."

We left Vin's lab an hour or so later. I didn't want us lingering out in the city for long. We made it back to the Underground unseen and when I got there, after securely locking the door, I went over plans in my head. Vin and I both had decided that we would come up with our own set of plans. He told me to come back to the lab in two days. Apparently he needed a long time to speculate, form, and undergo his plans.

I sighed after two hours of pacing the floor and drawing out diagrams of the Palace and the roads leading to it. Keira had fallen asleep on one of the beds and when I sighed she woke up and made her way toward the fridge.

Regret hit me like a knife right then, deep in my gut. We hadn't talked all day and then, as I heard a roll of thunder outside, I noticed as she sat back down on the bed with a cup in her hand that she had been crying. And it had been my doing. I closed my eyes, rubbing my face with my hands. Standing up, I walked toward her but made like I was just rummaging through a cabinet for something.

I sighed after a while, unable to take the silence between us. The silence outside was already deafening. "I'm sorry Keira, for what I said earlier. I was angry, tired..just hopeless. When I get angry I take my anger out on whoever is around me. I realize that it was wrong and I shouldn't have said that to you. You don't deserve that." I finally looked at her to see her nod slightly but I could tell that she was still upset.

"We're just going to die anyway so save your breath Torn." she said and turned and laid down, her back to me.

I didn't want her to have that last call. I hated her losing hope as much as I hated losing it myself. I breathed out hard and suddenly banged the cabinet doors until some of the nails came out of the hinges. Then I picked up the maps and papers I had drawn on and threw them all on the floor, cursing as I did so.

"Fuck it." I said, moving against a bare wall until my back was completely against it and I slid down to crouch on the ground, my head in my hands.


	7. Lust

A/N: Ok well this chapter should really be rated M if you know what I mean. Yes, there is a lemon. If I made any typos then sorry. I did this at like 2 am. So, enjoy!

* * *

I was on the edge, mental and angry, but at the time more hopeless than anything. I heard footsteps softly making their way toward me. I looked up, my eyes burning but I refused to cry. I looked up at Keira an to my surprise she sat down on her knees in front of me.

"I'm sorry Torn." she said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I made you angry."

"No, you just set the last timer off," I smiled crookedly a little and she looked down. When she didn't look up I put out a finger and tilted her chin up to look at me. "We _are_ going to survive. Even if I have to die trying. I won't leave you alone."

"I thought you would today."

"I was a jerk Keira. There really isn't an excuse. You're not a bitchy feminist. I didn't consider your feelings."

"It's ok Torn. I thought that I had just..made you angry. Especially after last night."

"I didn't mean to do that." I said, my eyes cast down and my arms resting on my knees.

"Torn, we may be the only people left in this city," she paused and looked up at me, her green eyes beautiful. "And out of all of them I'm glad I got stuck with you."

"Thanks but I really don't know why. I've scolded and hurt you."

"But you haven't physically hurt me Torn. You're..different than I thought you were."

"Did you think I was some kind of abuser?"

"No! Not like that. I just..you've really taken care of me more than yourself."

"I suppose that's how it is when there's women involved. And being part of wars all my life, I like to put my men before myself."

"And that's what makes you a good person."

"I try to be."

"Are you saying you're not?"

I looked down. "Anything you see on the outside is not how I always feel on the inside. I may act hard sometimes. I have to, to keep my men going but in reality," I looked up at her. "Never mind."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter."

She smiled slightly. "You're acting too much like yourself. Are you alright?"

I smiled crookedly at her and sighed. I was at a loss of words, especially when I saw her smile at me. Ever since I had been with her the past few days I had started feeling different about her, especially after last night. I had wanted her and although she hadn't kissed me back I had spent practicly the whole day imagining making her squirm beneath my body. It seemed wrong but I was full of lust and especially during the hard time we were going through I wanted to get the stress off my mind. There was only one thing that could help with that.

She stood up suddenly and I stood up as well.

"What are we going to do then? Have you got any ideas?"

"I have a few but I need to think some more. It's hard doing that when I feel like my head is going to bust."

"Maybe you just need to relax and think about it."

"If I relax then I'll fall asleep."

"You could probably use some rest Torn. It's been a long day."

I looked up at her. Her eyes were tired but they were every bit beautiful. I soaked all of her in: her eyes, her face, her hair, her breasts, her waist. Everything. I couldn't help but want her. I suppose I stared too long in a needy way because she looked down and blushed. I smiled crookedly, looking down at the maps.

"You're right," I said. "I could use a break but I don't want to sleep." I got a glass of water and sat down on the table.

It was silent for a few minutes, neither one of us talking. The tension hung in the air between us, as if we both wanted to say or do something but were too afraid to say what.

"What should we do?" she asked, waiting for me to say something.

I shrugged, crossing my arms. "What do two people normally do when they're stranded alone in a deathly quiet city?"

"Don't scare me." she said.

I walked toward her and stood in front of her, only inches away. "Would you like to dance?" I asked. It sounded stupid but I thought that it was a possible way to reel her in to kiss me. I still couldn't get past getting my mind off of the city. It was about to drive me insane and I needed distraction _now_.

She smiled and crossed her arms. "To what, the silence of the room?"

"Why not? Or you could sing."

"I don't sing but maybe you could."

I chuckled softly. "You don't want to hear me sing. But I am serious about dancing." I took her left hand in mine and put my other hand on her waist. I felt her place her hand on my shoulder and we started moving side to side, both of us smiling at the absurd idea.

As we moved I caught the smell of her skin, a unique smell of perfume and sweat, and it drove me crazy. And as we began to move Keira began to hum softly. It was just a soft melody but it was enough for our bodies to move in rhythm to it slowly. I felt my heart beating faster and the flushes in my face broadening. I moved closer to her, so that our bodies were almost touching, my arm all the way around her waist. She moved her hand to my neck, still humming as she looked at my chest.

As I stared at her face as she looked down I interlaced my fingers with hers and at that she smiled, tightening her fingers around my hand. She still hummed and I closed my eyes, unable to stand much more. I ran my hand slowly up her back, pressing her closer to me. Her breasts were up against my chest and I felt the blood go to certain places. When she still continued to hum softly I bent my head down and placed my lips softly on her neck. Feeling her skin against me sent a hot feeling down my whole body and I was suddenly filled with mixed emotions.

"Torn." she said, ceasing her humming.

"Yes?" I asked softly, moving my face to look down at her. She stared up at me, her green eyes hard to resist.

She swallowed, seeming unsure. She moved in closer and I took that as a hint to kiss her. So, as I touched her cheek with my hand, I softly pressed my lips to hers. As soon as our lips touched I felt the wave of heat again and my body was prickling with electricity. I felt it in her. She felt it too. I wound both my arms around her and parted her lips slowly with my own. I probed her mouth with my tongue and she soon did the same, after tensing in my arms for a few seconds.

My body was on fire as our kiss deepened. I had never kissed someone so passionately before, nor had I gained the same passion from someone in a kiss. I felt her hands move to my waist and tighten onto my belt. I ran one of my hands up to her neck and hair, feeling it in my fingers. Kissing this passionately can only go so far and as I got more into it and felt her hold me close to her I lost control and parted from her lips to kiss her neck, her face, and lips all over, as if I had been deprived of affection. And I had been.

She held on tight to me as I did this and when I looked up into her eyes we both stopped and stared, our breathing uneven. What happened next shocked me. She had pressed me up against the wall, kissing me passionately again. And that's all it took. I felt all of her as her tongue roved my mouth. My hands moved over her ass and as I moved my groin into her she nipped at my neck. I looked up at the ceiling, my head against the wall, trying to keep in a moan. I heard her breathing pick up speed and as she looked up at me I moved off the wall to take off my shirt. I threw it on the ground and soon enough she was nipping at my neck again, this time making her way down my shoulders while her hands rubbed up my torso. I licked my lips and threw my head back, breathing out fast and uneven. I let out grunts as she rubbed her breasts against my chest. It was unbearable. I wanted her now.

I gently pulled away and tugged the straps off her shoulders that protruded from her belt. Then I moved my hands up beneath her shirt, my palms smooth against her skin, and lifted the shirt off of her. I threw it on top of mine on the floor. Her breasts were perfect in shape and size, not too small and not too big. As I moved toward her I took one in my hand and massaged it gently as our lips met again. As we did so my other hand went to my belt, unbuckling it and unzipping my pants. I pressed into her and she grunted softly. I breathed against her as we parted our lips. I undid the belt and zipper on her own pants and slid them down her smooth legs. It didn't take long before my pants were discarded as well, all on top of the same pile.

I moved us backward toward the bed and laid her down. I climbed on top of her and hovered only inches over her. I continued to kiss her, all of her. Whatever flesh was exposed I made sure to touch. I kissed her neck, her lips, her breasts, and her face as our breathing intensified. I pressed my groin against her and she moaned softly, in which I smiled at hearing. She felt damn good under my body.

As I grazed my tongue over her nipples she moaned again and I moved lower, down her stomach, kissing even lower but she stopped me. I looked up and saw that her eyes were needy. Her eyes were hard to resist as well as her lips. I moved myself up fast to kiss her and held her tight in my arms, my hands rubbing her back and neck and hair.

"Torn," she moaned. "Please."

I breathed hard on top of her but I didn't make a move yet. "Dammit," I said and suddenly moved off the bed. "Hold on."

I ran to the other side of the room and searched in a few cabinets. In one of them I found what I was looking for. I had kept them in case of emergencies, in which in this case it was _urgent_. I had barely used them but when the Underground had been in use my men used them so I kept them for that purpose. I tore the package as I came back to her and put the stretchy material over my full erection. She smiled slightly as I hovered over her. Then, without anymore hesitation, I slowly slid into her.

From that moment, as the friction caught hold and we had a rhythm going it was like heaven on earth. I moved down to kiss Keira as I moved in and out of her. She moaned louder every time that I moved myself inside her and she felt so good that I let out a moan with her. I held onto her close and her arms tightened onto my back, her nails digging into my skin. The rhythm of our hips moved with each other in a motion that we both seemed to know, that we both seemed to love. The chemistry was beyond anything I had ever experienced and the way she made me feel..it was beyond words.

I kissed her passionately again and again and over and over we moved our hands over skin. We bruised each other lightly with fingertips and kisses. I took her breast into my mouth as I continued to move into her to the sound of her constant moaning. It became louder with each thrust into her and it only made me grunt and moan more.

"Torn." she moaned.

I smiled, my breathing intensifying and my thrusting picking up speed. We held on tighter to each other, hugging as I felt her body tensing under me. She was climaxing and that made me climax as well. I moaned into her neck as I came into her, saying her name over and over. I felt her body loosen and as my erection softened and twitched I pulled out of her and collapsed on top of her. We both were sweating and breathing unevenly, our bodies relaxing as the cool of the room cooled us off.

I felt for her hand and interlaced my fingers with hers. I had never experienced sex quite that good before and as I laid there a new feeling had developed within me. It was no longer about lust. I was falling for Keira.


End file.
